The primary goals of the Information Transfer Core are to educate both the lay and professional communities and to disseminate information, not only on Alzheimer's Disease (AD), but also information arising from research at the ADRC. In Specific Aim 1, Dr. Harrell will join with two pharmaceutical companies (Pfizer and Eisai) to bring education on AD to physicians. It will be the responsibility of the pharmaceutical companies to arrange and manage the locations (i.e. grand rounds, dinner lectures, etc.) and invite the targeted physician population (internal medicine, family practitioners, general practitioners). Dr. Harrell will have complete control over lecture content, as she will not be paid an honorarium or travel expenses by the pharmaceutical companies. Lectures will be distributed throughout Alabama (5 districts, 3/5 rural), so that each district will receive 4 lectures in 5 years. A pre- and post-AD knowledge test (developed at UAB-ADC) will be given. After scoring, these will be returned to physicians along with information that may help them. Specific Aim 2 will provide opportunities to the community (in particular the African-American community) to learn about AD and thereby the importance of 1) obtaining an appropriate evaluation for dementia and 2) participating in research studies. A variety of modalities will e used to reach the lay and paraprofessional communities, including a free Speakers Bureau, caregiver newsletters and MedWise newsletter which reaches 120,000 individuals over 50, giving lectures at nutrition sites, churches and health fairs. A 1-800 telephone line will be installed so that individuals may request information on AD. Packets containing materials on AD will be distributed. We will continue our annual ADC CME conference. In Specific Aim 3, we will develop a home page on the World Wide Web on the Internet for our ADRC. In Specific Aim 4, we will disseminate information about research, both clinical and basic science, performed at our ADRC. Many media modalities will be employed to accomplish this goal. Overall, however, it should enhance the visibility of our ADRC and bring important information to both the lay and professional communities.